


up the walls

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Forced Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, not enough to warn this as noncon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, love, am I everything, everything you want still?
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	up the walls

**Author's Note:**

> official or unofficial sequel to [pretty girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773795) or however you want to interpret it. i just wanted to write more angst <3 hope you enjoy!

Matt frowned, readjusting the pink tennis skirt that he was gifted with by Ryan on his birthday. He reluctantly took the item, not wanting to piss off the older man, especially in front of all their friends.

He was thankful that no one questioned why he was wearing a skirt, they were probably used to it or just didn't care but Matt didn't want to think about it any longer.

After everyone left Ryan’s house once the party was over, Matt decided to spend the night, or really, he didn't have much of a choice. He helped Ryan clean up the kitchen and the living room before slouching on the couch in exhaustion. 

Matt hasn't been getting much sleep lately, his anxiety and sleeping problems keeping him up late in the night until early morning.

Ryan joined Matt on the couch soon after, turning the tv off from his spotify to regular cable. Matt watched whatever Ryan left the station on, not really in the mood to watch tv anyway.

As he was dozing off he felt a warm spot on his thigh, he looked down to see Ryan's hand resting on his skin. He wanted to move his hand away badly but was terrified of the consequences so he took a deep breath and tried to doze off again. 

He felt the hand creeping up and his breath hitched, he looked over to Ryan who was still watching tv, drinking a can of soda with the hand that wasn't currently violating the younger man.

Matt wanted to cry, he wanted to call one of the Tucker brothers to pick him up and take him back home, he wanted to tell Ryan to stop, but his body just froze. Ryan eventually moved his hand away before he touched Matt's "private area", Matt didn't bring it up afterwards.

In the morning he woke up in a bed, the sounds of snoring making Matt realize his surroundings. He turned on his side, facing Ryan's back. He wanted to stay in bed but he knew as soon as Ryan woke up he'd have to get up.

Matt moved close to Ryan, wrapping his arms around the older man's body. He still felt awful about what Ryan did to him last night but he was cold and wanted Ryan's body heat to warm up.

Matt's face was pushed against the skin of Ryan's back, it was almost comforting in a way that Matt didn't know how to explain. He assumed his breathing against his skin is what finally woken him as he felt Ryan's body stir around. He let his body go, sliding back to his own spot in the bed as he watched Ryan turn to face Matt.

"Good morning, baby." Ryan grinned, moving his arm from underneath his body to rub his thumb against Matt's cheek.

"Good morning.." Matt replied softly, he flinched when Ryan touched him but didn't move his face away. Ryan continued to grin as he moved his thumb away to stroke Matt's blond hair. "You look so pretty with the sunlight on you, my little beauty queen."

Matt mumbled a thanks under his breath, closing his eyes and hoping Ryan would leave him alone soon.

At some point, Matt went home. He laid in his bed, trying to get more sleep than he got at Ryan's until a knock on his door woke him up. He grumbled, kicking the warm blanket off his body and shuffling over his door to open it. 

Ryan stood at the other end, he flashed Matt a smile before stepping into the room uninvited. Matt swallowed hard, closing the door and turning towards Ryan, who was sitting on Matt's bed in silence. 

"I was sleeping, Ryan.." Matt rubbed his eyes, patting around on his nightstand for his glasses before eventually finding them and sliding them onto his face.

"And now you're not," Ryan responded cockily. "And put on some makeup, you look like shit."

"okay.." Matt mumbled defeatedly, walking over to his dresser; grabbing eyeliner and such before walking into the bathroom. 

He came back with eyeliner and lipstick on, he didn't feel like putting on a face full of makeup and hoped it was enough to please Ryan. He sat next to Ryan on the bed, staring down at the pink skirt that laid on the floor.

Ryan followed Matt's eyes, staring at the skirt on the floor as well. He then turned his head towards Matt and smirked. "Did'ya like your present?"

Matt was silent and Ryan grew angry. He grabbed Matt's throat, looking at the panic in Matt’s eyes and his hands struggling to pull Ryan's hands away. "Don't ignore me." He pushed down on Matt's throat, listening to the younger male squeak before moving his thumb away.

Tears rolled down Matt's face, ruining his eyeliner as it ran down his cheeks. He was scared Ryan would kill him at this point- he didn't know if that thought made him happy over the fact he wouldn't have to deal with Ryan anymore. 

"You don't want the brothers to hear us, right?" Ryan glared at Matt, watching him shake his head.

"Then behave, you got that?"

Matt nodded his head, feeling lightheaded and at the brink of fainting. Ryan released his grip, smiling as Matt desperately gasped for air.

His throat hurt and he felt miserable. Chest heaving until he finally steadied his breathing. Ryan didn't seem remorseful at all which made Matt feel worse, what was he doing to make him so angry?

"c'mere princess." Ryan cooed as he reached his arms out to Matt who jerked his body away. Ryan’s brown eyes pierced into Matt's baby blues before Matt moved back towards him and allowed Ryan to touch him.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose angel, you just made me a little frustrated, that's all." Ryan kissed the top of Matt's head, he could feel Matt's body tremble in his arms but didn't bring it up.

Matt didn't know why he stayed with Ryan after how he treated him.


End file.
